Long Distance Relationship
by Dragons Wufan
Summary: Baekhyun berencana pergi ke london untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. ia berharap, chanyeol akan menahan kepergiannya itu. namun, seorang park chanyeol yang dingin dan cuek tidak melakkan itu. yang ia lakukan adalah meminta baekhyun menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh, atau long distance relationship hingga ia kembali ke korea


pandangan mataku jatuh pada pemuda dengan surai bergelombang berwarna cokelat caramel yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celana, dan ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga jika tidak di perhatikkan secara seksama, maka akupun tidak akan menyadari ada senyuman di bibirnya.

Ia tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja, sebuah frame hitam bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Menyembunyikan mata sipit yang sangat aku sukai, dan mata itu sekarang tengah menatapku dalam diam. Aku berjalan kearahnya, menarik koper ungu yang terlihat agak berisi karena ada beberapa barang tambahan yang aku bawa.

Ia hanya menatapku tanpa ada niat untuk mendekat dan membatuku membawa koper. Tapi aku tidak keberatan.

" selamat datang "

Ucapnya setelah aku telah berada beberapa centimeter saja dari ujung sepatunya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan menatap penampilanku kali ini.

Hanya kaus tanpa lengan, cardigan, di tambah dengan celana selutut yang cukup ketat, dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Apa ini terlihat aneh?

" kau tampak berbeda.. "

" bahkan kau lebih berbeda "

Balasku menunjuk rambut serta kacamata yang bertengger apik di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan eyesmile yang manis di balik kaca kotak itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku, lalu memelukku erat, sangat erat.

" selamat datang, Byun Baekhyun.. "

" ne, Park chanyeol.. "

 _-Flashback-_

" aku harus ke London, ibu dan ayahku menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikan ku disana.. "

Chanyeol menatapku tanpa ekspresi berarti. Wajahnya masih datar, di sertai oleh kedipan mata yang acuh. Tapi di balik itu semua, bisa kulihat sebuah keterkejutan walau hanya sebagian kecil.

" aku tau ini berat, tapi aku ingin merasakan belajar di tempatku dilahirkan dulu.. "

" pergilah "

Ucapan chanyeol yang begitu datar dan tanpa perasaan membungkam bibirku. Bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu ketika tau sebentar lagi aku akan jauh dari pandangannya?

Hey.. tidak menutup kemungkinan kan jika disana aku bisa bertemu lelaki tampan dan mapan yang jatuh cinta padaku? Aku bukan pria jelek, aku ini cantik dan imut. Aku tidak sedang membanggakan diri atau sombong, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

" itu saja? "

Tanyaku kemudian. Ia mengangguk dan meneguk susu pisang kesukaannya. Tanpa memperdulikan aku yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja, aku sudah bisa menebak kau tidak akan peduli dengan kepergianku ini.. "

Seketika, chanyeol menghentikan acara meminum susunya. Menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut yang kentara. Ingin rasanya aku bersorak gembira sekarang juga. Rupanya ia takut juga jika berpisah denganku.

" tidak seperti itu.. "

Ucapnya cepat. Matanya menatap horror dan memelas kearahku. Apakah aku harus merekam kejadian ini?

" tapi kau tidak peduli denganku. Tersisa 2 hari lagi sebelum keberangkatanku, dan kau begitu tenang ketika aku mengatakannya..

Bukankah, sia-sia saja jika kita masih memiliki hubungan di saat dirimulah yang tidak serius di dalam hubungan itu sendiri? "

Ucapanku terlontar dengan lancar dan jelas begitu saja. Membuat chanyeol makin terkejut jika melihat volume matanya yang bertambah.

" kau tau aku seperti apa, kan? Aku bukan suho hyung yang akan secara terang-terangan mengatakan 'jangan pergi' dengan beruraikan air mata

Aku tidak ingin mengekangmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kau ingin membuatku mati? "

Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya yang terlihat kering. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku bertaruh bahwa perkataannya barusan berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam.

" kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selama aku di London? Bukankah lebih baik kita akhiri dulu saja hingga aku kembali? "

" _long distance relationship "_

Aku termangu. Apa? Long distance relationship? Dia gila ya?

" aku tidak akan yakin hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja jika melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Itu membuat kita terbebani.. "

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu memegang erat kedua tanganku yang agak bergetar membayangkan hubungan jarak jauh yang pastinya tidak akan bertahan lama.

" dengarkan aku.. "

" … "

" selama kita percaya satu sama lain, ku yakin ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang tidak akan baik-baik saja, jika kau mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja "

Helaan napas berat meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir milik chanyeol. Ia kembali ke posisi semula, bersandar dan menatapku tepat di mata.

" jadi, jangan akhiri hubungan ini "

Ucapnya final.

Hampir 2 bulan lamanya aku berada di London. Menetap disni untuk 5 tahun kedepan. Dan selama itu pula aku melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan chanyeol.

Pemuda 22 tahun itu tidak berubah. Tetap cuek dan angkuh ketika dirinya dan diriku melakukan telepon atau bahkan video call sekalipun ketika aku ada waktu lenggang.

Sesungguhnya, aku agak khawatir dengan hubungan kami ini. Bagaimana jika chanyeol tergoda dengan pria berstatus uke di kampus? Apalagi dengan kim kibum yang katanya menyukai chanyeol sejak dulu. Memikirkannya saja membuatku takut.

Tapi aku teringat kembali kata-kata chanyeol waktu itu,

" _asal kita percaya satu sama lain, ku yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, "_

Ya.. percaya satu sama lain. Itu yang aku dan chanyeol butuhkan saat ini.

Percaya, satu sama lain.

" chanyeolie~… aku merindukanmu~.. "

" _hm.. aku juga "_

Jawaban pendek nan datar mengalun saja dari sebrang telepon. Aku berdecak sebal. Sudah ku relakan uang jajanku berkurang untuk menelepon si tiang itu, tapi terdengar sekali jika ia tidak peduli denganku.

" ck.. ubahlah sedikit nada suaramu itu. aku ini kekasihmu dan sedang berada di tempat yang jauh. Bagaimana jika ada seorang lelaki yang kutemui lalu- "

" _baik... baik! Aku akan lebih perhatian padamu, dan buang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang lelaki yang kau temui. Hanya aku dan harus aku yang memenuhi pikiranmu, mengerti?! "_

Aku tertawa. Akhirnya sisi pencemburu milik chanyeol keluar juga. Harusnya aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung jika aku berada di seoul saat ini.

" _Baekhyun, kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini.. "_

" hm? Mendengar apa? "

Aku bisa menangkap suara sebuah benda terhantuk benda lainnya. Apa ini bunyi ponsel chanyeol yang ia taruh di atas meja?

" chanyeolie? "

" _dengarkan aku bernyanyi, dan jangan memotongnya "_

Persekian detik kemudian, suara chanyeol mulai terdengar. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan ku. Tanpa sadar, aku memejamkan mata dan ikut menggerakkan bibirku mengikuti chanyeol.

" _bagaimana? "_

" bagus sekali chanyeol-ah! "

Aku tidak bohong. Suara chanyeol dan lagu itu begitu harmoni sehingga nyaman untuk di dengar oleh telingaku.

" apa lagu itu untukku, chanyeol? "

Hening untuk beberapa saat, dan aku mulai bingung dengan keheningan ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berbicara lagi.

" chanyeol? Kau masih disana? "

Dan jawaban yang di berikan dari sebrang membuat jantungku berdetak makin cepat,

" _aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi cepatlah pulang, dan menikahlah denganku "_

 _-Flashback end -_

Dan begitulah, mengapa aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke seoul secepat ini. Terhitung hanya sekitar 6 bulan aku disana, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di korea lagi. Menikmati sapuan bibir chanyeol di atas bibirku sendiri.

Tenang saja, kami ada di apartemen chanyeol dan kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kami tau batasannya dan kami hanya berani melakukan ciuman saja, tidak lebih.

" aku mencintaimu "

Bisik chanyeol seraya kembali menyatukkan kedua belah bibir kami. Mengecap bagaimana rasa manis yang ia katakana berasal dari bibirku sendiri.

" ayo menikah denganku.. "

Ucap chanyeol setelah melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku merona hebat ketika ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru hitam yang terdapat satu cincin dengan permata yang menghiasinya.

" Byun Baekhyun, jadilah pasangan seumur hidupku, dan bahagialah dirimu bersamaku.. "

Lidahku kelu, tentu saja.

Kemana chanyeol yang cuek dan datar? Kemana perginya chanyeol yang tidak peka dan selalu memperlakukanku seperti bukan kekasihnya sendiri?

Apa chanyeol memakan sesuatu yang salah ketika aku di London?

" chanyeol, aku- "

" maukah kau menjadi istriku, Byun Baekhyun? "

\- At wedding –

Suara lonceng gereja menyambut diriku yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam panjang itu. beberapa pria dengan gaun putih keemasan mendekatiku dan mengapitku untuk segera berjalan kearah pintu gereja yang tertutup. Setelah mendengar chanyeol melamarku, proses pernikahan di tetapkan 2 minggu setelahnya. Aku hanya bisa menurut saja. Lagipula, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?

" mempelai memasuki altar pernikahan.. "

Suara lantang yang berasal dari dalam gereja seperti sebuah mantra yang membuka pintu besar berwarna hitam itu. seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahku, termasuk chanyeol, pemuda yang akan menjadi suamiku sebentar lagi.

Aku mengapit lengan milik appa, dan di depanku sekarang terdapat dua bocah cilik yang sepertinya kembar, yang tengah menaburkan bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan putih. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat appa menepuk tanganku pelan. Mungkin ia tau jika aku gugup sekarang.

" ku serahkan anakku padamu, Park chanyeol, jaga dia sepenuh hatimu.. "

Ucap appa ketika telah sampai tepat di depan chanyeol serta pastur. Appa mengulurkan tanganku, dan di sambut baik oleh chanyeol yang sekarang tersenyum tulus kearah appa.

" pasti "

Dan setelah itu, tersisalah aku serta chanyeol yang berada di hadapan sang pastur. Ia membuka alkitab lebar-lebar, lalu menatap kami berdua lembut.

" baiklah, ikrar pernikahan ini akan saya mulai sekarang "

Aku dan chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan, dan pegangan tangan chanyeol padaku sedikit mengerat, seolah mengatkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" saudara Park chanyeol, bersediakah anda menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping seumur hidupmu. Melewati suka maupun duka kehidupan, menjalani pahit dan manis bersama, serta sehat dan sakit yang akan melingkupi kalian? "

" aku bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping seumur hidupku, melewati suka maupun duka kehidupan, menjalani pahit dan manis bersama, serta sehat dan sakit yang akan melingkupi kami, "

Kali ini, sang pastur menatapku, lalu kembali mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan yang akan aku sanggupi, sekarang.

" dan saudara Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menerima Park chanyeol sebagai pendamping seumur hidup, melewati suka maupun duka kehidupan, menjalani pahit dan manis bersama, sehat dan sakit yang akan melingkupi kalian, serta menyandang marga 'Park' untuk mengganti marga keluarga anda? "

Aku menarik napas pelan, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan juga. Jantungku seperti terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sebuah senyuman menenangkan datang dari chanyeol serta sang pastur. Mereka pasti mengetahui kan, jika aku sangat gugup sekarang?

" aku bersedia menerima Park chanyeol sebagai pendamping seumur hidupku, melewati suka maupun duka kehidupan, menjalani pahit dan manis bersama, sehat dan sakit yang akan melingkupi kami, serta menyandang marga 'Park' untuk mengganti marga keluargaku "

Oksigen seakan melingkupiku sekarang. Aku begitu lega dengan ucapan lantangku barusan. Meski agak bergetar di awal, tapi aku yakin ikrar pernikahanku kali ini sangat bagus dan sempurna. Sekarang, aku telah menjadi nyonya Park, Park Baekhyun.

" sekarang, kalian adalah sepasang suami istri yang sah. Mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk memasangkan cincin lalu mencium sang mempelai pria "

Kami serempak membalikkan badan, saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Ya tuhan.. hari ini chanyeol sangat tampan. Dengan setelan tuxedo putih serta sebuah mawar merah terselip apik di kantung jasnya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna cokelat caramel itu di sisir ke belakang, memperlihatkan wajah chanyeol yang begitu bersinar kali ini.

" berikan tanganmu, sayang.. "

Aku menurut saja, dan agak terkekeh ketika mendengar bisikkan chanyeol padaku dengan embel-embel kata 'sayang' di akhirnya,

" aku mencintaimu.. "

" aku juga.. "

Setelah memasangkan cincin, kami berdua masih saling menatap. Mengagumi pasangan masing-masing, dan aku yakini chanyeol terpesona oleh diriku sekarang.

Wajah kami mendekat, dan deru napas chanyeol makin terasa menerpa kulit wajahku ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Satu kali dorongan, bibirku dan bibir chanyeol menyatu. Berbagi kehangatan yang membuat kedua pipiku merona hebat.

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di gereja pagi itu. menyambut pasangan baru yang akan membangun kehidupan berbahagia untuk masa yang akan datang. Menjalani keseharian seperti pasangan suami-istri lainnya. Hanya ada kami,

Diriku, dan Park Chanyeol.

-Epilog-

" menurutmu, berapa banyak anak yang harus kita miliki? "

Aku memandang chanyeol aneh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tepat di malam pertama kami, masih sempat-sempatnya ia bertanya perihal anak ketika ia mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kulit putih itu telah terlihat, namun aku tidak ingin melihatnya terlalu lama. Nanti mataku iritasi karena tidak bisa mengedip dengan normal.

" hey.. kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? "

" ayolah, chanyeol~.. jumlah anak itu tergantung oleh tuhan yang akan memberikannya pada kita "

Aku berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil sepasang piyama tipis yang telah di siapkan oleh pihak keluarga. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi, hendak mengganti baju pengantin yang ku kenakan sebelum chanyeol menahanku.

" apa lagi, chan- "

Ucapanku terpotong oleh penampilan chanyeol sekarang. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya, kan? Yang terpenting, ia hampir saja _nude_ di hadapanku.

" pakai bajumu, idiot! "

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu mendekat kearahku, mengigit sedikit kulit leherku yang memang terekspos sedari tadi karena kancing kemejaku yang terbuka.

" aku belum _makan malam,_ jadi, dirimulah yang akan menjadi _menu_ -nya.. "

" andwae Park chanyeol! Akkhhh~! "

Dan begitulah, aku harus menangani manusia ini, bagaimanapun ia memintanya padaku.


End file.
